Raymond "T-Bone" Kenney
Raymond Kenney '''or "T-Bone Grady" 'is a supporting character that appears in ''Watch Dogs ''and is the main protagonist in the Bad Blood DLC Pack Description ''T-Bone grew up a tinkerer and a basement hacker before the Internet was barely a byte. He can’t help challenging his mind to unlock areas forbidden to him. And it hasn't gone without punishment. But he’ll take his jobs, and he’ll give his share in return. Biography Raymond Kenney was one of the software engineers hired to help make ctOS, as he has extensive knowledge of the system. Kenney was a whistle blower of the Blume Corporation, who installed an implant in his head which alerts the ctOS whenever he is nearby. Eventually Kenney grew to regret his role in creating ctOS, as he began to realize both the extent of control it afforded corporations and governments over people, as well the risks it provided if it were to be tampered with or malfunction. Kenney had also become paranoid about Blume's activities, such as their action prediction software, again due to the level of control it provided them. He recorded several of his reflections on ctOS in audio logs, which he hid in the mainframe of his workplace's computer system. The logs were encrypted so that only a fellow engineer could decrypt and read them, which Angela Balik ended up doing upon being recruited by Blume. Eventually Kenney was fired from Blume for his growing, and outspoken, objections to their activities. He was subsequently removed from his workplace while shouting warnings about Blume and ctOS, a scene witnessed by several of his co workers. Kenney began to openly oppose Blume and the ctOS network in the wake of his firing, going on to cause the 2003 North East Blackout by hacking ctOS in order to show the dangers of an entire infrastructure relying on one system. The blackout caused the accidental deaths of eleven people, causing Kenney to feel extreme guilt and leading him to go 'off the grid' in order to avoid detection by Blume and the authorities. Kenney adopted the alias of 'T-Bone' and began drinking heavily due to both his guilt over the deaths he caused as well as his bitterness in Blume firing him. The blackout, however, led to him becoming highly revered by those who protested against Blume, such as DedSec, and well known in the hacking community. Meeting the Vigilante He resided in the countryside of Chicago for a year before he was found by Aiden, who consequently persuaded him to hack into ctOS and upload a virus that he made to erase him from it. He was forced out of his home when Damien gave T-Bone's location to Blume, which was followed by Aiden's killing off the Pawnee Militia Contractors, who were hired as fixers (hired by Blume) to kill and/or capture Kenny. Since his location was now known by Blume, he bombed his home to get rid of any evidence. Aiden took him to his new home in an abandoned ctOS test site building known as the Bunker, located on a small island. While en route, Aiden explained that he needed some data decrypted but it can't go public as he needs to trade it for his sister. T-Bone agreed to Aiden's request. Afterwards, Aiden began an assault on the Rossi-Fremont to recover the data on its servers. Once Aiden succeeded and returned to the bunker, they are hacked by Defalt, who steals the data, though they were able to trace his location. However, Defalt exposed Clara Lille, Aiden's ally, as the second hacker from the Merlaut who started the events of the game, which led to a hit on Aiden. After Aiden sent her away, T-Bone went to Defalt's apartment in hopes of finding out where he's hiding. He manages to rip out a circuit board over which he marvels, but then fixers start searching the place. With Aiden's help, T-Bone manages to escape. He then gives Aiden Defalt's location at Dot ConneXion, a night club where their hacker was working as a DJ. After Aiden identifies Defalt and gives chase, T-Bone remotely hacks his system and steals back the data. As the data began downloading, T-Bone sees lots of blackmail, including that Blume used Bellwether to help Mayor Donovan Rushmore win his re-election with no voter fraud. Afterwards, Aiden rescues his sister Nicole and has her and his nephew Jackson flee the city, T-Bone gives him an audio recording, revealing Dermot "Lucky" Quinn as the one who ordered the hit. After Aiden kills Quinn, he informs T-Bone that Clara had been killed by Quinn's fixers, which prompted the latter to express his condolences. Aiden then returned to the bunker after sending T-Bone revealed that Quinn had blackmail footage of Rushmore murdering Rose Washington. When he returned, T-Bone was in the midst of packing up, as fixers were going to come for him. He then stated that he was unaware that Rose was dead. Guessing that Aiden intends to distribute it publicly, T-Bone decides to leave Chicago to escape the fallout. He also warned Aiden that the Bellwether code is dangerous. Just after the blackmail data was publicly released, Damien had managed to get control of ctOS and started wrecking havoc across the city. T-Bone directed Aiden to a weak point in ctOS that would cause a citywide blackout. However, as Damien was blocking the weak point's access, Aiden was forced to evade police pursuit as he went to three separate ctOS stations to lower the firewall. Sins of the past A year later, T-Bone decides to leave Chicago after performing what he thought was his last hacking job, however he later learns this isn't the case as he gets a call from Tobias Frewer, asking for help after he had been kidnapped by Fixers and stuffed in the trunk of their vehicle. After rescuing Frewer, T-Bone realises if the Fixers knew where to find Frewer then they would eventually find him. He decides to get the Fixers off his and Frewer's scents completely, with the unwilling help of Frewer. While doing this T-Bone would also attend to three gangs around Chicago as well as protect Aiden from potentially being found and killed, as Blume had decided to offer a $100,000 award for anyone who would kill him. Getting ambushed and getting drugged by a Fixer, T-Bone tails him, learning that Defalt is the one behind the Fixers who have been looking for him. Infecting one of Defalt's laptops causes an angry Defalt to question what T-Bone had done, while also showing from the building behind him where Defalt could be found. After learning where Defalt was T-Bone managed to sneak inside the building and found mannequins representing the people who had died during the Blackout he had caused years ago, he comes across an empty room with TV screens playing news footage of what had happened in 2003, causing an angry T-Bone to smash the screens in, all while screaming that he had no intention of anyone dying during the blackout, suddenly a hanging mannequin with a Defalt mask comes falling from the celling as T-Bone realises that Defalt's brother was one of the people who had died in the Blackout, and that for Defalt this whole thing was on a much more personal scale. T-Bone manages to escape the building after killing the Fixers who were sent to kill him. Returning to the Silo believing that Defalt will attack T-Bone discovers the security system for the Silo had been hacked, leading to him and Frewer, now willing to help T-Bone, defending the Silo from attacking Fixers. With Frewer's help, T-Bone finds out where Defalt is hiding, making his way there along with Frewer. Once inside and after getting pass a maze T-Bone is faced with not only Defalt but also the other people whose loved ones were killed thanks to the Blackout. Managing to convince three of them to turn their screens off, saying that he was sorry for what he did and that they don't have to listen to Defalt the room is then filled with gas; Defalt's last attempt to kill T-Bone. Luckily for T-Bone Frewer had his phone on him, which T-Bone hacked in order to reroute the ventilation in the room he was in and the room Defalt was in, killing Defalt in the process. Managing to survive T-Bone hears Frewer say he wants to stay in Chicago now, something T-Bone doesn't want to do, but changes his mind once Frewer agrees to help him in his fight against Blume, also hoping to recruit Aidan into their little group, something Frewer is against at first due to Aidan attacking him with his baton when they first met. Sometime later he and Frewer enjoy a drink together, Frewer later revealing he bought T-Bone a burger from the only place he can eat, this leads to an objecting T-Bone finally eating the burger as he finds out he actually likes it. A pleased Frewer sits back down with T-Bone as they watch the sun set while drinking. = Appearance T-Bone is a Caucasian male with mid length, dark brown hair and a fair amount of facial hair. He appears to be of mesomorphic build. T-Bone wears a short-sleeve grey button-up shirt above a charcoal undershirt with its sleeves rolled up. He also wears leather armbands. His jeans are torn and there are a number of company patches on them. Along with that, he wears brown construction boots. T-Bone also sports a white and grey cap with goggles over the brim of the hat. In terms of jewelry, T-Bone has a septum piercing and two metal rings that tie his beard together. Personality and skills He appears to be an easygoing man, with quite a laid-back attitude. He is a good fighter and is relatively smart, having gotten Aiden drunk to have an easier fight with him once. T-Bone is a former Blume employee who wrote the base encryption code for the ctOS. Because of this, he was able to upload a custom virus to the system and supposedly caused the north-east blackout of 2003. During missions, T-Bone shows that he has humor, somewhat similar to Jordi Chin. Audio Logs around the bunker detail over-the-top pranks that Kenney and Tobias Frewer would play on one another while they worked at Blume. When encountering Clara for the first time, when she asks him if he is really Kenney, he answers that "We can't all be pretty in this game". T-Bone can be seen as more skilled in his field than Clara Lille as she admits decrypting the data stolen from Iraq is 'beyond her skill level'. He is also fan of drinking to relieve himself, and can be heard saying "Jesus, I could do with a shot of rum right now". T-Bone proved his loyalty by sticking with Aiden throughout the latter part of the storyline after their initial meeting. Relationships Aiden Pearce T-Bone and Aiden's relationship begins as somewhat distrustful, with T-Bone fighting and tasing Aiden after a drinking game. They reach a mutual agreement that involves Aiden removing T-Bone's biometrics from the ctOS in exchange for T-Bone decrypting files stolen from Iraq's server. Murders Commitedd * JB "Defalt" Markowicz Mission Appearances Watch_Dogs *Way Off the Grid (Mentioned) *Hope is a Sad Thing *Let's Play Make a Deal *A Pit Of Paranoia (Phone Call) *Unstoppable Force (Phone Call) *The Future is in Blume (Phone Call) *For the Portfolio * By Any Means Necessary (Phone Call) *Someone's Knocking *The Rat's Lair * The Defalt Condition (Phone Call) *Little Sister (Phone Call) *No Turning Back (Phone Call) *Sometimes You Still Lose Watch_Dogs: Bad Blood DLC As the protagonist, he appears in every mission. Gallery |-|Original Artwork = T-Bone Grady (Small).jpg|Concept art of T-Bone T-Bone (Profile)-WatchDogs.jpg|A profile image of T-Bone Watch Dogs T-Bone Close Up.jpg| Watch Dogs T-Bone Profile.jpg| Watch Dogs T-Bone.png |-|Screenshots = Aiden, Clara and T-Bone.jpeg|T-Bone alongside Aiden and Clara. Drinking Game.jpg|T-Bone challenging Aiden to a Drinking Game. T-Bone.jpg Trivia *T-Bone is the only playable character in Watch Dogs besides Aiden Pearce. * Raymond bears a rather striking resemblance in both appearance and voice to Al Jourgensen, lead singer of the industrial metal band Ministry. This appears to have been intentional as there are multiple veiled references to it in the game. During a mission involving Raymond, he will play the Ministry song "Jesus Built My Hotrod" on his sound system. Another is the Bad Blood DLC, which features T-Bone as the main character. "Bad Blood" is the title of a popular Ministry song from 1999. Considering the developers were required to work with the band to license the songs for the game, this may have been a mutually-agreed upon in-joke with them. * T-Bone has 2 different profiles. * In the Bad Blood DLC, the name "T-Bone" is rarely used, only in the objectives and by Aiden. * Raymond's second name is "Eugene", seen in the intro cutscene of Bad Blood.